


A Place To Land

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Fratt Drabbles [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is no place like home. Fratt Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Land

They’ve been doing this for months now. Frank “randomly” appears every now and again after weeks of being on the run. He slips into Red’s apartment with a key that he “found” in a drawer. He isn’t ready to admit that he comes here because he wants to be here or that the key was left for him. There are too many fucking implications on what that would mean between them that he can’t wrap his head around just yet. But damn does it feel good to slide through the door and into the dimly lit apartment…almost like home. He kicks his boots off at the door and hangs his jacket on a peg next to Red’s abandoned cane. He already knows that the devil is out roaming the streets, knocking heads and handing them over to the cops. Helping himself to a beer—he ignores the fact that Red buys his favorite brand—from the fridge, Frank reclines on the creaking, old couch and watches the images flashing on the billboard just out the window. There’s even something soothing about the fucking toothpaste commercial staring back at him.

Opening his eyes a while later, Frank notes the silvery sky outside and stumbles to the bedroom. He doesn’t quite remember slipping off to sleep, but it has happened a few times before, and he knows what to expect in the next room. Red is lying on the bed with a small smirk and lines of exhaustion creeping across his face.

“How come you didn’t wake me up?” Frank asks between yawns as he strips down to his boxers.

Matt shrugs. “It didn’t have anything at all to do with the fact that I doubt you’ve slept a whole hell of a lot since I saw you last.”

Letting out a snort, the wanted vigilante slips beneath the prissy ass sheets and pulls the smaller man against him. They’ve never talked about why it feels so good to just be together. It would ruin everything if they put a name to the cravings they feel for the touch of each other’s skin. Red wraps his arm around Frank’s waist and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. It still stuns Frank how his body fits so perfectly up against him. Frank’s finger tips trace the valley between Matt’s shoulder blades eliciting a small shiver.

“And how much sleep have you been getting, Red?” Frank asks to distract himself from thinking too much.

“Enough.” The answer translates to: “not fucking much.” Frank doesn’t call him on his bullshit only because that would be just one more sign of this thing being real.

“Go to sleep,” Frank commands roughly.

The lawyer lets out a small sound of compliance and before long is snoring in Frank’s arms. Gently leaning in, the larger man kisses the dark head resting on his shoulder before closing his own eyes. It’s only in this bed with this man that he is able to fully rest peacefully. He’ll be gone before the next evening falls, but for now, he is just thankful for a place to land.


End file.
